


Wake up, please

by achilleswithworkingheels



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Maria Is Worried, nat is injured, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels
Summary: Natasha gets injured during a mission and Maria is worried about her.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 59





	Wake up, please

This was supposed to be an easy mission. It was just gathering intel, nothing dangerous. That is what they had been told. But something had gone wrong and they hadn’t been prepared for when shots were fired at them. And now Natasha was in a coma and there was nothing that Maria could do.

The doctors said that they weren’t sure is Nat would wake up, that they would just have to wait. So she waited. 

Nick had given her time off so she could look after Nat. He knew that Maria couldn’t do much, but she felt like she needed to be there. She didn’t want to not be there if Nat woke up. She didn’t want her to not wake up. Maria needed her to wake up. More than anything she needed Natasha to wake up.

A week passed and nothing happened. Maria day in an uncomfortable chair next to the bed and talked to Nat, hoping that maybe she would hear it.

Clint stopped by a few times. They talked to each other and told jokes. Maria has fallen asleep while crying into his shoulder multiple times, already sleep deprived from staying up all night worrying. She hated why they were there, but it was nice to spend some time with Clint. Fury had also given him some time off, but he wasn’t there as often as Maria. He had a dog to take care of and, knowing him, probably didn’t want to have to look at his best friend so weak and helpless. She couldn’t blame him. It hurt to see Natasha like this, but Maria couldn’t get herself to leave her side.

It was a week and a half before Fury came to visit for more than a few minutes. It was the end of the day and Maria was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair next to Natasha’s bed when he walked in.

Fury pulled up the other chair in the room and put a candy bar into Maria’s lap.

“How you doing?” He asked, his voice quiet and full of concern.

“I’m not the one in a coma.”

“Yeah, but you have barely left this room in a week and a half.”

“I can’t. I can’t leave her alone,” Maria said as she burst into tears. “She’s here suffering, so I thought that I should at least be here for her, even if she isn’t awake.”

Fury doesn’t say anything, just pulls Maria into a hug. She cries against his shoulder for a few minutes, getting his coat wet. Fury would have usually cared, but he could see how upset Maria is, his coat didn’t matter that much.

“Everything is going to be fine Maria. Natasha is one of the strongest people that I know, she will make it through this.”

“But what if she doesn’t? I don’t think I could deal with that. I already miss her so much and I am sitting right next to her.” Maria has stopped sobbing by now, but tears are still running down her face. She says one more thing, so quiet that Fury can barely hear it. “I love her so much.”

“Oh my god, you two are so hopeless.” Maria looks up at Fury confused. “We all know that you like each other, but you two are somehow completely oblivious. And now, when she is in a coma next to you, you say it.”

“She likes me, and nobody said anything about it. Wait why are we talking about this, Nat is in a coma.” Maria was both happy and mad at the same time. She was glad Nat liked her, but what if she never got to tell Nat that she liked her back? Why did the universe have to be so unfair?

“Because you said that you love her. And someone needed to say something. You two are insufferable. Also it lightens the mood, you’ve been sitting here moping for over a week,” said Fury. “Look, I have to go, but when Nat wakes up, and she will, talk to her. For the love of god just talk to her.”

Maria didn’t say anything as Fury left the hospital room. Nat liked her. Should she have said something? Would things have gone differently if she did? Would Nat be okay right now if she had?

No, no. Maria couldn’t think like that. She couldn’t blame herself for what happened to Natasha. It wasn’t her fault, she knew that, but it didn’t make her feel any better. Whoevers fault it had been Natasha was still lying in a hospital in a coma.

Maria looked over at Nat. She looked so peaceful, her long red hair flowing across her shoulders and her breathing even. She looked as if nothing bad had happened at all. Maria grabbed one of Natasha’s hands and laced their fingers together and stroked her thumb across the back of her hand. Maybe Nat could feel it, maybe she would wake up. But that didn’t happen.

Over the next two weeks nothing happened. Maria sat there every day, holding Nat’s hand. Fury and Clint came to visit a few more times, but they never stayed. They brought Maria food and offered to watch Nat if she wanted to go home. It was a nice thing of them to offer, but Maria didn’t want to leave.

It was the middle of the fifth week when Nat finally woke up. Maria was so tired, she had barely gotten any sleep, staying up every night worrying about Nat. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on the hospital bed, her hand still clinging onto Nat’s. A soft stroking on the back of her hand woke Maria up. She looked up to see Natasha looking at her.

“Hey,” said Nat. Maria didn’t realize how much she had missed the others voice until she spoke.

“Hey. How are you doing? You were out for a while.”

“Um, fine, I guess. I’m glad you are here, waking up in a strange room with no one there wouldn’t have been fun.” There was a little bit of a laugh in her voice as she said the last part.

Maria wasn’t sure what to say, Nat was glad she was there. “I’m glad you’re awake. I was really worried.” She yawned, still tired despite her nap.

“How long have you been here? You kind of look like crap.” Nat let go of Maria’s hand to touch her hair, which was sticking up a bit.

“I sat in this uncomfortable chair for more than a month, and the first thing that you do is insult my looks.” Maria said it as a joke, but Nat didn’t laugh. Her expression became more serious. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that you stayed here the whole time. You sat in a crappy plastic chair for me.”

“Well, yeah. I wanted to be there for you when you woke up.” Nat had grabbed Maria’s hand again and laced their fingers together.

“Thanks,” said Nat in a quiet voice.

Maria was about to say something when Clint opened the door. He was holding a Chipotle bag, which he dropped when he saw that Natasha was awake.

“Nat, you’re up!” He ran over to the hospital bed and hugged Nat. “Oh my god I missed you so much.”

“I would say I missed you too, but I’ve been asleep the whole time,” she said, hugging him back.

Maria’s hand felt empty when Nat let go, but she quickly replaced it when Clint stood back up. He went back to pick up the bag, giving them an apologetic look.

“Sorry about the food, it’s still edible, but probably a bit spilled.” Clint put the bag on the table by the bedside and took out a slightly smashed bowl and a burrito. He handed the bowl and a fork to Maria and started to unwrap the burrito for himself.

“Did you seriously forget the chips?” Maria yelled at Clint, making Natahsa laugh, which made Maria laugh.

“Maybe . . .” said Clint hesitantly. Maria gave him an annoyed look before frisbeeing the lid of her bowl at his head. “Hey.”

“You forgot the chips, you deserve it.”

Clint just sighed in response and started to eat his burrito. He got a few bites in before stopping and staring at Maria and Nat. Maria looked up from her food when she realized that CLint was staring.

“What?”

“You two are holding hands,” said Clint.

“Yeah and?” responded Natasha.

“Did you guys finally talk to each other. Is everyone not going to have to deal with your longing stares from across the break room. Those make everyone uncomfortable you know.” Nat just looked at Maria. She should have said something before Clint got there. “Oh shit, I guess you didn’t. Sorry.”

“Well I guess I should say something then. Nat, I really like you, and have for a while, so when you get out of here do you maybe want to go on a date?” Maria was terrified. What if Nat said no? What if she hated Maria now? She didn’t realize that she was shaking until Nat put her hand on Maria’s cheek.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to freak out. I really like you too and I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Aww, you two are so cute. And Fury owes me five dollars. He didn’t think you two would be brave enough to say anything.” They had both forgotten that Clint was there and both gave him a death stare.

“You made a bet on us?” asked Nat.

“We were getting bored of you guys dancing around the subject,” said Clint.

“Hey Clint, could you kindly fuck off and let us have a moment,” said Maria, slitghtly annoyed at the bet making around her and Nat’s relationship.

Clint gave them an annoyed look, but left the room.

As soon as true hospital door shut Natasha started laughing, which caused Maria to laugh along with her. It really was ridiculous how oblivious they had been.

Nat got out of the hospital the next Friday, and they went on a date that Saturday. They went to the movies and then dinner. It was one of the best dates that either of them had been on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I feel like I kind of rushed the ending. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
